in_plain_sight_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Intros
Intros Intros '''a feature in In Plain Sight 2. They are cutscenes that play when the round is about to begin. They only play if enough players has selected "yes" to the vote in the intermission. If enough players selected "no" then the intros won't play and the only the cutscenes from what would normally play after the intros play instead. What intros play depend on your role. '''Intro Thief: The cutscene starts off with the camera showing two demons while one of them is doing their dialogue. It shortly switches to all the selected thieves walking in a straight line to meet the demons. After the demons finish their dialogue, dialogue, the players will be seen circling around the demon. You can look around and move your camera at this moment but you can't move. The demon will then ask if anyone needs a tutorial and on the player's screen is a button that says "Raise Hand". If at least one person raises their hand, the demon will show a Powerpoint presentation to everyone about how to play the game, mentioning how to steal stuff and the cameras. After the demon finishes his presentation, you are given the option to clap. Clapping doesn't affect the gameplay in anyway or give/take away any items. It simply there for players to do. The demon will say that the players aren't supposed to clap and "are supposed to be evil" The demon will then pick a random player to "eternally suffer" which basically means to pick the map. Three random maps are chosen and the player gets to pick where the thieves are going to score. If the player doesn't pick a map in time, the demon will do so instead. Everyone then gets to pick where they want to enter the building (with the exception of the School map where everyone is forced to go through the Entrance. There are about four spots for each map only a max of three players can enter in one location. After everyone picks their spot, the screen goes black and switches to the second part of the cutscene. The second part shows a unknown character opening a van and then facing the camera. The camera then switches to your first person view where you can other players in the van with you if they go through the same entrance as you. Another unknown person can be seen making a entry/exit point by damaging the building in some way. All thieves step out of the van one by one and enters the building. You then have full control over your character and can start stealing stuff. (If the School map is picked, everyone will be in a school bus instead and will go through the Entrance instead) If the intros were skipped, the second part plays instead and which map you play and where you enter through is random Cameraman: The cutscene starts with a zombie policeman starting his dialogue and the camera shows aliens working on stuff in a Laboratory which then shows Santa Claus having is picture taken for convicting a crime. The camera then switches to the cameraman(s) walking into a room and being introduced by the zombie policeman which appears to have lost his right head. The zombie police man explains on a whiteboard with poorly drawn images about how do you know who is a thief and what to do if you see one. You can look around and move your camera around at this moment but you can't move After explaining the basics, he will make a pun about his right hand and go on and on about it until he realizes he is supposed to train you. The alarms then go off because there is a robbery which then the second part of the cutscene plays The second part will show you putting a disc into a monitor, which will make a special app appear on your computer and your character will click it. The program will tell you your role, objective, location, then partner. Your character will then look to their right will see their partner on the other side of the cubical looking over and waving. Your character will look back the computer and the program will tell you the in-game time then the screen blacks out. Then, you can gain control of yourself and start doing your job. (If you have no partner, he program will say "Partner: Nobody :(" but your character will still look to your right and a unknown transparent dude will be seen waving at you, though he doesn't do anything as there is a second cameraman around). If the intros were skipped, the second part plays instead but the cutscene will only go up to your character clicking the special program. Dialouge TBA Trivia * Even if no one in the server clapped, the demon will still act if someone did